ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery of Isla Nublar
The gang has been divided into three groups. One of them, lead by Reia, have walked for 30 minutes. Zack: Are you sure this is the right way? Reia: Yeah, it is. Just stay close, okay? Presea: Of course. Kiva: Yeah, we have a good start after all. ???: More like a bad approach. - The group looked behind them and finds a bounty hunter, with his pistol at the ready. Presea: A bounty hunter...? Reia: (Of course..!) Cad Bane... Kiva: Gosh.. Cad Bane: Ahh, so the rumors are true.. There IS a way to change the heart. Reia: Why did you sign up with Amora? Cad Bane: I am supposed to take you and the captain to Zemo, but I realize Zemo is a giant pain; greed over power corruption. Worst of all, he blindly focused on forces beyond his control and causes me to forfeit my pay against you. Reia: I see.. You wish to help us instead. Cad Bane: For a price. Kiva: Well, how about-- Reia: Here's a sample. - Reia tossed a silver rock to Cad Bane. Reia: During our travels, we found these rocks that are priceless to match. Cad Bane: Interesting... Here I thought they are lost long ago.. Reia: We should strike a deal. Help us get to the antenna, on the northern side of the island, and the remaining rocks are yours. Kiva: Totally. Cad Bane: ...I shall insist, on one condition. When we confront the Enchantress, you are on our own. Reia: Understood. It's a deal. Cad Bane: It would be wise to set up camp for tonight. I shall stand watch. - Found shelter from the rain a few minutes later, Reia keeps getting headaches across the night. Genis: I wonder if the perfume really might be too much to handle with this side effect.. Do you think she's going to make it? Kiva: I hope so, Genis. Genis: Speaking of Reia, did she teach you anything new before this mess happened? Kiva: Well, yes. She taught how to use a wind spell. Genis: Like a shield or something?? Kiva: Pretty much. Genis: Oh wow.. That's so cool! Terra: Easy, you'll wake Reia up. Genis: Oops... Sorry, Terra. Kiva: Anyway, should someone watch Reia for me? Presea: I shall watch her if you want. Kiva: Thanks, Presea. - Meanwhile inside Reia's dream world, Reia suddenly got back up and looks around the area. Reia: Wait a second.. This is..Dreamland! Maline: Because of her recent enemy here, Sonja won't be the same. Reia: Maline.. Is there a way to stop the corruption in two places at once?? Maline: There is. - Sonja and the Lombax Five suddenly headed towards them. Reia: Sonja.. Wait, I'm still in spirit form and..I still haven't got the experience I need. Maline: Don't trouble yourself. I shall speak to Sonja on your behalf. Reia: Thank you.. Sonja: Maline? Reia? What are you two doing here? Maline: Sonja, it's good to see you. As you can see, Reia is in her spirit form at this time. Diana: Spirit form?? Wow... How did she do that??? Maline: It's not for us to say right now. Reia said 'Please, give me some time'. Summer: For what? Maline: Dark enemies are coming from both sides. Sienna: Uh-oh... Sonja: Calm down, Sienna. Your highness, can you tell me who the enemies are? Maline: Reia just said 'The one I'm after is someone named Amora, also known as the Enchantress'. Ellie: Amora, huh? Sounds like this guy's right up your alley, Sonja. Sonja: True, but we can't go over to Reia's world now. We need to make sure that Sir Doofus won't cause more trouble. Maline: We understand. When the time comes, Reia shall come again for you. Sonja: Thanks. One question though, how come Reia doesn't talk and yet you can understand her? Maline: Reia said 'It's complicated to explain, but my spirit form needs more experience to use it properly'. Sonja: I understand. Be careful out there, okay? Maline: You too. - Back in Jurassic Park, Reia suddenly woke up and finds Presea letting her rest on her legs. Presea: That's the third headache you have since we got here. Reia: Sorry..Presea.. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Oh, Kiva. How long was I out? Kiva: Well, half an hour. Reia: Oh.. Presea: You should have some more rest. Reia: I know, you're right.. (That connection... What just happened???) Kiva: You know, you seem to be glowing while you sleep. Reia: I was? Oh, I see. Don't worry, young one. I'll be more careful. Say, what's with this island anyhow? Kiva: I don't know. Cad Bane: Isla Nublar was originally plan to be a local attraction zone. Before it could be open to the public, Alan and his group have been volunteered to see if there's any setbacks. Kiva: Like the dinosaurs are stay in place, right? Reia: Wait a second.. Half of the problem is the inside! Cad Bane: Correct. Dennis Nedry was a fool. Kiva: And Dennis is meeting with someone to get the money earlier. Reia: And that...someone was Alan... Kiva: No, I mean, someone else. Plus, I did a little bit hacking to get this voice recording of Dennis talking to someone while it was raining. Reia: Wow... I'm impressed, Kiva. Angela is a hacker too. X-23: I wonder.. Disguising your voice as Dennis, who did you talk to? Kiva: Well... When I asked him his name, all he told me are numbers - 26, 5, 13, 15. Reia: Oh no... Genis: It can't be... It can't be! Reia: Those numbers, they are in a number translation. Kiva: Yeah. Cad Bane: Allow me to translate those numbers. - Cad Bane used a stick to translate the numbers on top and letters on bottom. Cad Bane: 26-Z, 5-E, 13-M, 15-O. Genis: What!? That's means... Reia: Zemo...! Kiva: Of course, that a-hole... Reia: Easy, Kiva. One fact has become clear, Zemo is very resistant to get you and rule the world. Zack: I keep forgetting, why does Zemo keep chasing after Kiva? Cad Bane: An incomplete contract. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Huh? Contract?? Cad Bane: He and another baron had made a deal with a sorcerer to spread chaos and control across the world. Kiva: Yep. Reia: When this is over, I'll personally look into this. Cad Bane: Then I suggest you get some rest. - Reai and the group get some rest, taking Cad Bane's advise. Both Kiva and Reia are deeply scared at this point. Kiva, for letting Zemo closer to take her. Reia, for not reaching Sonja in time. Either master or student needed to be brave in order to complete one's goal, but at what cost? Sonja's perfume is making Reia completely uneasy, making things difficult, leaving Kiva alone to step things up, proofing her worth for the Mark of Mastery. Category:Scenes